


Gabriel Versus the Wincester's Epic Codependancy

by tawg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/pseuds/tawg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Gabriel wants is a little time alone with his human. Written for a comment fic meme, somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel Versus the Wincester's Epic Codependancy

In all honesty, Gabriel didn’t have a problem with Sam’s brother being around while they did gross couple-y things. He had brothers of his own, who could hear the thoughts he didn’t voice and who were unable to see him as anything but naked and honest. He had brothers that he had been connected to since the dawn of time, whose voices he would _always_ hear, no matter how hard he tried to escape them.

That said, at least his brothers didn’t cockblock.

Sam wouldn’t let them have sex while Dean was in the room. Dean wouldn’t let them have sex in the Impala. Neither brother would allow Gabriel the luxury of whisking Sam away somewhere private and ravishing him.

“Sure,” Dean had snorted. “And what happens when you don’t bring him back?”

“Maybe you could get a life of your own?” Gabriel had suggested.

“He’ll bring me back,” Sam had insisted. “Right?”

And Gabriel had looked at Sam, looked him up and down and thought about where he would take him and what he would do to him and how fucking pretty Sam would look stripped down and tied up, held as a sexy hostage for all of time.

Dean had snorted. “See? He won’t bring you back.”

It was a completely unfair judgement. But, Gabriel had to admit, it was true.

*

The first time he got fed up, he locked Dean in the bathroom.

“You’re still here,” Gabriel said, grabbing Sam’s belt and yanking him close, “he’s still here,” a snap of fingers, and Sam was shirtless, “and more importantly _I’m_ still here so let’s get this show on the road.”

Dean had kicked down the door after they’d gotten naked, but before the fun stuff had started, and that was a very firm “mission abort” signal. Sam clutched his jacket to his chest like a teenaged girl whose father had come home early, Dean had shielded his eyes and begged for brain bleach when Gabriel had refused to do likewise, and Gabriel left without fixing the door.

Things were a little strained after that.

*

The second time, Gabriel had slid into corporeality between the sheets of Sam’s bed, already undressed and running his hands down Sam’s arms and chest as he kissed Sleeping Beauty softly, gently.

Who said he couldn’t do romance?

Sam woke slowly, his arms coming to loop around Gabriel’s waist, making a pleased noise as he responded to the kiss.

“Hey,” he said, his voice thick and warm from sleep. It drove Gabriel nuts, hearing his voice like that.

“I don’t know, kiddo. Smooching up to anything that crawls into your bed? I expected a little more from you.”

Sam chuckled, and gave Gabriel another slow, lazy kiss. “I knew it was you. You smell like photocopiers and skittles.”

“Hmm, well _that’s_ a sexy description.”

Sam grinned. “Hey, I _like_ photocopiers.”

Gabriel matched Sam’s grin with one of his own. “Kinky devil.”

They didn’t talk after that, exchanging slow, deep kisses, gentle touches to faces, to shoulders, to waists. And then Gabriel trailed his hand down the rumpled front of Sam’s t-shirt and hooked two fingers behind the elastic of Sam’s boxers.

Sam stiffened, and not in the good way.

“Wait,” he said. “We shouldn’t. Dean’s _right over there_.” He said the last part in a whisper, as if Dean would suddenly wake up upon hearing his own name.

“He’s asleep,” Gabriel replied, shifting his hand back and forth, using his knuckles to stroke the warm skin way below Sam’s belly button.

“He might wake up,” Sam replied, lifting his head up to peer past Gabriel and at his slumbering brother.

“He won’t wake up,” Gabriel replied, nuzzling at Sam’s neck. “If I made him any more unconscious he’d need a ventilator.”

“Wait, what?” Sam propped himself up on one arm. “Dean?!”

“Oh for – don’t try to wake him up. That defeats the whole point.”

“Will he wake up? Is he okay? Dean?!”

Gabriel buried his face in Sam’s chest, and counted backwards from ten. Dean snorted in his sleep, rolled over, and remained essentially dead to the world.

“If you’ve put him in a coma or something, I swear-”

Gabriel gave up, and snapped out.

*

By the seventh time, he was getting a little fed up with Dean. A little angry, even.

“You,” he said. “Out.”

Dean gave him an indignant look. “Me? I’m not going anywhere.”

“You want to stay here and watch?”

Dean stood up and stalked over to Gabriel. “There will be no angel sex happening in this room while I am here,” he said in what he thought was his dangerous voice. “I will not see any angel butt. I will not _hear_ any sick little angel noises. I will-”

“Done,” Gabriel said, cutting him off. He snapped his fingers, and Dean was blind, and deaf.

“Wait, what?” the look on Dean’s face was priceless. He flailed around, reaching out for something to grab onto, something to orient himself within the room. “What have you done, you freaking feather duster?!”

“Dude,” Sam said, clambering off the bed. “You don’t just go around crippling my brother.”

“He’s not crippled,” Gabriel replied. “He’s clearly hadi-capable.”

“What’s going on? Is he still here? He’d better not be naked!”

Sam tried to get near his brother, who was stomping around blindly, lashing out at random. “Dean. Dean! IT’S OKAY, DEAN!” Sam’s fingertips brushed Dean’s arm, and Dean spun around wildly, lashing at the air where Sam’s hand was.

“Was that angel dick? Oh sweet Jesus don’t let that have been his dick!”

Gabriel realised that sex would not be happening anytime soon. The events in the meantime? Hilarious! Right up until Sam turned and gave him the Winchester death-glare, at which point Gabriel made himself scarce.

A few hours later he remembered to go back and put Dean to rights. It took weeks for him to get back into their good books.

*

Gabriel had to admit, even after centuries of freelancing he still had the “straight line” thinking of your average angel. It was the only way he could explain it taking so long for him to go from “Get Dean out of Room,” to “heeeey... Maybe just get Sammy out of room?” He couldn’t steal him away, couldn’t set up any grand plan. No, if he wanted to get in Sam’s pants, it would have to be quick, messy, and more than a little bit dirty. Gabriel grinned. He could get behind this plan.

So he waited until the brothers were out at a bar. Waited until they were both comfortable with a few beers inside them, Dean smiling at the women who collected their empties, Sam smiling at his brother’s ability to charm anything with legs and tearing the corners off a cardboard coaster until he had turned it into a circle.

He waited until it was Sam’s round, until he was halfway to the bar before pressing a hand against Sam’s back. “Keep going, kiddo,” he murmured into Sam’s ear, steering him past the bar and into the bathroom.

“Gabriel, what-?”

Gabriel shoved Sam into a toilet cubicle, and launched himself in after. The door swung shut and locked of its own accord as Gabriel plastered his mouth to Sam’s. “Been thinking about you,” he said between kisses, between burying his hands in Sam’s hair and Sam’s hands sitting hot and heavy at his waist.

Gabriel pulled away, shifting his mouth down, licking a stripe across the pulse point in Sam’s neck. He paused, watching the twitch and jump of that little piece of skin. “You get into my head, somehow,” he said, before angling Sam’s head and kissing him again. “You get inside me and I can’t get you out,” he murmured against Sam’s lips. “Don’t ever want to get you out.”

Sam’s hands clenched at his waist, shifted to grip his lower back and with a sharp intake of breath, Sam had taken control of the kiss, pressing his mouth against Gabriel’s so hard the angel’s head was tipped back, spinning them around so Gabriel’s back was pressed against the wall of the cubicle, one hand shoving at Gabriel’s jacket and the other grabbing hard at his hip. Gabriel moaned, and arched up, rolling his hips against Sam’s grip.

“Want you,” he said, lifting one leg to wrap it around Sam’s thigh. Sam grabbed him and lifted him up, pinning Gabriel to the partitioning wall with such force that it shook even as the angel wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist, as he gripped Sam’s shoulders and pulled Sam’s shirt up and ran a hand over that wealth of hot, hard skin. As he twisted his hips and ground himself against Sam, against Sam’s hardness.

“Want you, Sam, want you in me.”

Sam let out a positive growl at that, grabbing Gabriel’s hair and yanking his head to one side, latching his mouth to the skin of Gabriel’s neck and biting, licking and sucking and kissing every piece of skin he could reach from jaw to collarbone, making Gabriel moan, and grind, making the walls shake and the lights overhead flicker. Sam fumbled with Gabriel’s belt buckle and Gabriel wished it away. He thumbed open the button of Gabriel’s jeans and a light over the bank of urinals exploded. Sam’s hand found its way inside, and all Gabriel could think was _yes_ , was _yes,_ and _thank fuck_ , and _finally!_

And then the bathroom door creaked open and Dean’s voice completely ruined the moment.

“Sam? Sammy, you in here?”

Gabriel slapped a hand over Sam’s mouth, and gave him a warning look.

“Sam, I can see your shoes. You get lost getting those beers or something?”

“I am going to kill your brother,” Gabriel hissed. “And then I’m going to bring him back and kill him again, and again, and-”

“Yeah,” Sam called back, glaring at Gabriel. “I’ll be right out.”

And that was one of the cardinal rules: No Killing Dean. Which Gabriel thought was a little unfair, because it wasn’t like Dean ever _stayed_ dead. And maybe some time apart would finally teach the two of them a little independence. Heck, they’d lived for years without each other, why did they have to live out of each other’s pockets now? And, more importantly, why the hell couldn’t Dean go off and play nice somewhere like a good little boy?

And then Gabriel’s great idea finally hit.

*

The hard part wasn’t convincing Cas that it was a good idea. Oh no, little brother was self-serving enough to see the value in his role.

The hard part was getting him to _agree_ to help. It was, Gabriel was forced to admit, a sibling problem that no two other angels probably ever had to put up with. That said, there weren’t another two angels quite like Gabe and Cas. For which Heaven was probably eternally thankful.

“What do I stand to gain?”

Gabriel damn near spluttered. “What? Have you not been paying attention? You play along and wham! You end up with-”

“Yes,” Castiel interrupted. “I understand the rewards of my actions. But why should I stage these actions in such a way as to help _you?_ ”

Gabriel glared at his little brother. “I keep Sam out of your way if you keep Dean out of mine.”

“Sam would probably become absent at my request.”

“I’ll stop interfering with your research. For, like, a month.”

“You are not the hindrance you think you are.”

Gabriel upped the glare a notch. “How about I don’t turn you inside out right now?”

“How about I just leave you on your own?”

The two angels glared at each other, and Gabriel had to admit, he was at a checkmate.

“Fine,” he said with a huff. “What do you want?”

And Castiel graced him with a serene, and incredibly discomforting smile.

*

The final plan was so simple it hurt. Instead of getting Dean out of the room, instead of luring them both out and trying to split them up – just create a scenario where Dean would want Sammy-boy to be _miles_ away.

Gabriel was sitting on Sam’s bed, slumped against the headboard, watching TV. Sam was sitting next to him but, sadly, there was a respectable distance between them. They even had their hands in their laps. If this didn’t work, Gabriel was just going to kill Dean a few more times and run off with Sam regardless. Sam would forgive him, right? Eventually?

Ha.

Dean was sitting at the foot of his own bed, cleaning a gun, when Castiel turned up with a flap of wings and his usual squint of doom and perplexity. “Hello,” he said. It was how he signified a social visit, offering a traditional greeting instead of launching right into business.

“Hey,” Sam and Gabe replied absently. Dean looked up from cleaning his gun, and stopped.

Castiel’s tie was undone.

Undone.

The tie.

Still tucked nice and neat under that white collar, it hung down in two long, uneven stripes of dark blue. Which meant that the collar of Castiel’s white shirt gaped open a little wider at the neck, where the top button was undone.

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean asked, trying for casual. “Ready for the weekend?”

Cas gave Dean a long, penetrating look. Gabriel could feel Sam perk up beside him, hoping for something interesting. Cas looked down at his tie, and took one end in his hand, rubbing the tip of it back and forth between his fingers.

“No,” he said. Keeping his face tilted down, he raised his eyes to look at Dean. Gabriel had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep still. His little brother knew how to pull the right strings on his vessel, Gabriel would give him that. “It occurred to me that I did not know what its function was.”

“A tie?”

“Yes.”

“Well,” Dean paused. “You tie it. Makes you look professional.” Castiel kept staring at him. “Real practical, in our business. You can also use it as a bandage, tourniquet, sling, gag, blindfold, rope. Just about anything.”

Castiel looked down and pulled the tie out from around his neck. He wrapped it around one hand and pulled with the other, as if testing its strength. “I see,” he said. “So it is a professional item of bondage?”

Dean made a choking noise, and Gabe could see Sam lift a hand to his mouth, stifling a laugh at his brother.

“Is this why you have so many?” Castiel asked, raising his eyes to Dean again.

Dean cleared his throat, and stood up, suddenly needing to move away. “Hey, Sammy, you want to run out and grab some beer while I explain business fashion to Mister Tan-Is-The-New-Black, here?”

“Can I stay?” Gabriel asked, using his most serious face. “This sounds educational.”

Dean glowered at him. “ _Out_.”

*

Sam laughed as they walked across the parking lot of the motel, his dimples showing. “Man,” he said. “The stuff Cas comes out with.”

“He’s very good at what he does,” Gabriel agreed.

Sam stopped. “Wait, what?” Gabriel smirked to himself, and kept walking. “No, seriously? Cas has been, what? Stirring Dean up? For how long?”

“Kiddo, you can’t have an angel hanging out in your dreams and expect that you can hide things from it.”

“Then why? Why all the dancing around each other?”

Gabriel grinned at Sam. “You can’t recognise Heaven’s sense of humour yet? Clearly we’re not hanging around each other enough. And on that topic-” Gabriel held up a room key, and jangled it. “Come on, we’re just across the way.”

Sam rolled his eyes, and trailed along after his angel. “So what prompted Cas to finally give in?”

“I convinced him that it was in everyone’s best interests.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabriel. “Oh really?”

It took a while, but Sam’s scepticism finally wore through. “Sure. That... and I’m kind of back on Heaven’s payroll.”

Sam’s other eyebrow shot up. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel replied, with less enthusiasm. “So what’s say we celebrate the last night of my vacation? With nudity? And sex. _Lots_ of sex.”

“Well,” Sam said, slinging his arm around Gabriel’s waist. “Since it _is_ a special occasion.” He chuckled a little as Gabriel opened their door. “Dean is going to freak when he finds out about Cas playing him.”

Gabriel looked up at Sam, and there was something in his look, in his stance that made Sam step back. “Let me just explain something to you, since you’re now involved with a fully accredited archangel. When I’m off doing the angel thing? Fine. You and Dean can be creepy and co-dependent and live out of each other’s underpants as much as you like.” He grabbed the front of Sam’s shirt, and hauled him down until their noses were touching. “But when I’m here, on shore leave?” There was a sound of stretching and flexing, and Sam could see dark shapes spreading across the wall behind Gabriel out of the corners of his eyes. “You’re _mine_.”

Sam blinked, and nodded. “I can work with that.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I just have to let Dean know.”

Gabriel shoved Sam into the room, and slammed the door behind him.

Maybe not a win, but close enough.


End file.
